Back To The Time You Were Cute
by geographicalAnomaly
Summary: England gets drunk at a G8 meeting and casts a spell that works TOO well. Some UsUk and GerIta, but nothing explicit at all. Rated for a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**A cute three-shot I've been working on x3  
>UsUk and GerIta can be seen :3<br>I do not own hetalia (no matter what you've heard)  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, where the hell is England?" America griped, sitting at the large conference room table. It was the day of the G8 meeting, and without the Brit present, they couldn't start. They tried his cell phone numerous times, but he still hadn't answered. Once they were about to cancel the meeting to go look for him, a thoroughly drunken England stumbled into the meeting hall.<p>

"G'mornin' ev'ryone." He slurred. "Time ta start the meetin'."

"England!" America shouted. "Where have you been? And you're piss drunk! You knew we had a meeting today so why'd you go out drinking?"

"Cuz I fel' like it, that's why." England sat in his chair and opened his briefcase only to pull out a bottle of whiskey. Before he could take a sip though, America snatched it from his hands and tossed it into the nearest wastebasket.

"Hey!" England shouted. "That w's my whiskeh!"

"England, you're not going to get any more liquor until you sober up and we do our meeting." America said (and somewhat out of character mind you).

"You suck!" England shouted. "Why can't you go back to the time you were cuuuuuuute? You never did this back then!" The Brit then got up from his chair and wandered over to the nearest corner to sulk. Everyone sighed.

"So should we wait until he sobers up to start the meeting?" Japan asked.

"We should." France said. "But we'll just waste time that way. Why don't we just start now and keep his issues for the end. Does that sound fair?"

Everyone agreed and started the meeting, unaware and unprepared for what the drunken Brit had planned for them. Pulling a small book from his pants pocket, England leaned on the wall and flipped through the pages. When he found what he was looking for, he took a piece of chalk from his other pocket and drew a spell circle on the floor. Chanting the incantation under his breath, he glanced back at all the others and smirked. Then, with a flash of light, England stepped over to America's chair. In the mahogany seat sat an adorable little baby. Staring up at England with large blue eyes, he giggled. England sighed.

"I'm so glad." He sighed, picking up the baby America. "You've finally listened to me and went back to the time you were cute~"

As he held the baby America, he sat on the floor and sighed, petting the former colony's soft blonde hair. Eventually England fell asleep on the floor due to him having been drunk the entire time, which was no surprise at all.

But the real surprise was what he woke up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Back to the Time You Were Cute ^^**

**not sure if there should be a chapter three. review to tell me :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"<em>

'_Ugh, stop crying._' England thought through his pounding head. Sitting up, he looked around for Baby America to see what the matter was. "What's wrong America?" But looking down at his lap, Baby America was sitting there quietly, staring up at him. If he wasn't crying… then who was?

Standing up and almost losing his balance, England found the source of the unceasing crying. Italy – no, _Baby_ Italy, was on the floor sitting next to a _Baby_ Russia. He was most likely crying because Baby Russia was scaring him. A _Baby_ Germany then crawled over and climbed on top of Baby Italy, somewhat pulling the crying infant away from Baby Russia. Looking around the room, England spotted a _Baby _France, _Baby _Canada, and _Baby_ Japan. Oh god…

"The spell… worked _too_ well." England muttered, picking up Baby America. "It turned you _all_ into babies…" It then dawned on the Brit. There were _seven nation babies_ and only _one him_. Until the spell wore off… he needed help. Digging through his pockets for his cell phone, he found it missing. After glancing around, he spotted it in the hands of Baby Japan. How he got it England didn't question, and the Brit walked over to retrieve it. Baby Japan innocently relinquished the electronic device and England quickly dialed the only person that came to his mind when he thought about caring for children: Hungary.

When she answered, he quickly explained the situation, after which Hungary squealed.

"I'll be right over!" she exclaimed. "Oh I've dreamt of this day for years!" And she hung up. England put his phone away and went to round up the little munchkins.

"Alright, it'll go America, Canada, France, Russia, Italy—" Baby Italy then started crying once he was placed beside Baby Russia. England sighed and switched Baby Italy with Baby Germany, and Baby Italy stopped crying upon clinging to Baby Germany. Once England placed Baby Japan beside Baby Italy, the door burst open and Hungary dragged in three large trunks. Her face was flushed with excitement as she pulled England aside.

"Stand aside, Britain." She said. "I'll handle this." The moment she opened the first trunk England lost sight of her. Moving quickly and carefully, Hungary set to work. When the dust cleared England laid his eyes on seven little cribs, one for each baby nation. His mouth fell open.

"You brought cribs?" he asked. Hungary smiled and opened the third trunk.

"And nighties!" she smiled, pulling out little outfits and proceeding to dress up the baby nations. "Like I said on the phone, I've dreamt of this day for years! All these guys turning into babies and me being able to get the chance to dress them up! However…" She pulled out a little pirate outfit. "I was hoping you would get baby-fied too… But I guess I can't have everything." Once all the babies were dressed, Hungary opened the second trunk and took out lots of photography equipment. As she set up, China ran into the room followed by Hong Kong and Korea.

"Alright, England, what happened this time?" China asked.

"What are you talking about?" England asked.

"You texted me an hour ago asking if I could get here as quickly as possible because of an 'emergency'." China said.

"I did no such thing." England said. "I only called Hungary here—"

"Yo Eyebrows!" Prussia ran in. "Where's the fire?"

"What are you talking about?" England asked. "Wait, did I text you an hour ago?"

"Well, yeah, why else would I be here?" Prussia said, taking out his phone. "'Prussia, come to the G8 meeting immediately. There's an emergency concerning your brother. England.'"

"I didn't text you, but someone probably used my phone to do so." England said. "But whoever it was is beyond me—." Before he could finish his thought, a white rattle with a cherry blossom pattern on it made impact with the back of England's head. Turning around, he found Baby Japan standing up in his crib with a smile on his face.

"…Come to think of it." England said. "Japan _did_ have my phone when I woke up. He was probably the one who texted you two. What do you think, China?" No response. "China?"

All attention turned to the eldest Asian country. The look on his face could only be described as pure joy, as if he had just received a gift from God. China slowly made his way over to Baby Japan's crib, then looked at England.

"Can I hold him?" he asked, pointing to Japan.

"I can't really make that decision since I'm not his parent," England said, "but go ahead."

Carefully, China picked up Baby Japan and held him close. Baby Japan looked up at him and stared. China looked as if he was going to cry.

"I can die happy now." He smiled. "It's been so long since I could hold him like this~"

"So they all turned into babies?" Prussia asked.

"That's right." Hungary said, taking pictures of Baby Canada. "And now thanks to England here we get to indulge ourselves in the cuteness that is the Allies and Axis. Well, except for China since he's not part of the G8 and England since he was the one who cast the spell in the first place. Oh, by the way England, is the spell set to wear off?"

"In a few hours, yes." England said. "Why?"

"No reason. I just want to be able to get pictures of each of them before time runs out." She smiled, heading over to take pictures of Baby Russia. "Oh, and could you call Ukraine over? I think she'd love to see Russia like this."

England sighed and took out his phone. He would have to comply since he _was_ the one who turned them all into infants. That was certainly the _last_ time he tries casting a spell drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! :D<strong>

**and tell me whether or not I should make a chapter 3!**


End file.
